vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eagle Marin
Summary Eagle Marin (鷲星座（イーグル）の魔鈴, Īguru-za no Marin) is the Silver Saint / Amazon of the Eagle Constellation first introduced in the original Saint Seiya Manga. A skilled fighter, she is the master of Pegasus Seiya. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Eagle Marin, Aquila Marin Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Female Age: 16 - 20 Classification: Human, Silver Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses (6th sense user. Higher senses to track people and events over large distances), Reactive Evolution (The Saints can counter, and nullify any ability after having it used on them, or after seeing it, once), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Durability Negation (The Saints attacks are imbued with the power of Cosmo which affects the body, and soul with the destruction of Atoms, and the destruction of the Soul), Matter Manipulation (The Saints can destroy atoms), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger every time they get knocked down), Non-Physical Interaction (can affect ghost, and Non-coporal beings with Cosmo), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul itself, and destroy it), Pressure Points (Star Life Points are pressure points), Martial Arts, Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the power of Miracles. All saints can turn impossibilities into actual possibilities, and increase all their stats), Instinctive Reaction (Via the 6th sense, and can still fight as well as move while unconscious), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees Fahrenheit), Soul Manipulation (Resisted attacks imbued with the power of Cosmo which can destroy the soul), Matter Manipulation (Resisted attacked imbued with Cosmo which destroys atoms), and Mind Reading (Made her mind blank, and unreabable to Asterion) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (At least comparable to this Saint) Speed: Supersonic '''to '''High Hypersonic (Blitzed Hound Asterion) Lifting Strength: Class 100 via power-scaling Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level with her Cloth Stamina: Very high; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Energy Blasts Standard Equipment: Eagle Silver Cloth, her porcelain mask Intelligence: Fairly high, realized that the Sanctuary's Pope was an impostor, new that Saori Kido was Athena and trained Pegasus Seiya in combat Weaknesses: Marin can't breathe in space. Feats: Defeated the Silver Saint Hound Asterion with one move. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *(Eagle?) Meteor Fist: Marin focuses a large amount of Cosmos in her right hand, and as she dashes towards her opponent and does a punching movement, multiple beams of light are fired at great speeds. The number of attacks fired is unknown, but considering her level of power, it is likely around 100 - 1000 beams per second. *'Eagle Toe Flash:' Marin jumps dozens to hundreds of meters into the air, focusing a large amount of Cosmos in her feet as she does so. Then, when she has reached enough altitude, she uses her Cosmos to propel herself back to the ground at immense speeds, hitting the opponent at full force with a powerful kick. *'Empty Fist:' Not really an attack. It's referred to the time she had to fake in killing Seiya to help prevent Lizard Misty killing Seiya. Gallery MarinSkinny.jpg|Marin as seen in Episode G (She's supposed to be 10 here...) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Warriors Category:Teachers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Silver Saints Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Cosmo Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Aura Users Category:OVA Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6